


Четвертое июля

by Jewellery



Category: Little Lord Fauntleroy - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/M, Gen, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: В конце романа мистер Хоббс остается в Англии и даже проникается к ней симпатией. Как же складывается жизнь почтенного бакалейщика в новой стране?





	Четвертое июля

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, прошло уже несколько лет после окончания событий романа.  
> Работа написана для команды Victorian 2017 по заявке.

Мистер Хоббс отложил газету на стойку и задумчиво нахмурился. Прямо напротив него вдоль стены стояли бочки с яблоками и морковью, аккуратно были разложены по полкам мешки с крупой. В небольшой витрине были сооружены целые башни из коробок с печеньем, чаем и сладостями. Все было хорошо в его жизни в Элсборо: лавка процветала и оказалась, пожалуй, еще лучше оставленной в Нью-Йорке, Дик писал из города все более грамотные письма, и юный лорд Фаунтлерой подрастал на глазах.  
  
Ради этого мистер Хоббс ведь и остался в Англии — приглядеть за мальчиком. Как насмотрелся на всех этих графьев на портретах, так и решил. Ведь если даже его, взрослого самостоятельного человека, республиканца до мозга костей, все эти графья заставили смягчить политические взгляды, то что говорить о мальчонке! Нет, должен был остаться рядом с ним человек, который бы напоминал ему об американском духе, чтобы граф из Седрика получился самый что ни на есть наилучший с точки зрения демократических ценностей. И о своем решении мистер Хоббс совершенно не жалел.  
  
Даже люди здесь, в деревне, хоть и были они все, как на подбор, англичане, ему нравились. Хорошие, в целом, были люди. Взять хотя бы достопочтенного мистера Мордонта: добрейшей души человек, и газеты с ним обсуждать — одно удовольствие. Или вот еще мистер Боббинс, местный сапожник. Этот, по правде говоря, иногда перебирал с выпивкой, зато так близко к сердцу принимал все последние события при дворе и в палате Лордов, что лучшего собеседника было еще поискать. Но все же встречались здесь, в Англии, и свои недостатки. Население, например, не очень-то было образованное.  
  
Вот хотя бы на днях зашел в лавку мистер Джонсон, владелец пекарни. Обычно веселое румяное лицо его было понурым, даже щеки казались обвисшими. И в чем же оказалось дело?  
— Ай, не спрашивайте, как мои дела, мистер Хоббс. Страх один! — тяжело вздохнул мистер Джонсон. — Приезжала к нам в гости родня жены. Теща моя, значит, с тестем и сестра жены с мужем. А муж этот и говорит, что он родом из Австралии. Я, видит бог, только беседу хотел поддержать! Спрашиваю его: «А за что же вы туда попали, и долгий ли у вас был срок?» Что тут началось… — и мистер Джонсон махнул рукой так горестно, что любое сердце бы дрогнуло.  
  
Мистер Хоббс только головой покачал. Пришлось ему растолковывать почтенному пекарю, что в Австралии и по своей воле люди живут, а не только сосланные уголовники. И такое вот невежество встречалось ему частенько. Совсем некоторые, кроме своей Англии, мира не знают!  
  
Были среди населения и другие проблемы. Самая заметная из них звалась миссис Диббл, конечно. Эта особа как пришла однажды в только что открывшуюся лавку, как обвела все пронзительным взором, так все и началось.  
— Это хорошо, что вы швейные принадлежности не надумали продавать. Сразу видно, что ничего вы в них не понимаете!  
— Это по чему же видно? — опешил мистер Хоббс. — Если их у меня и не представлено?  
— Вот по этому и видно! А попробуете ими заняться, как пить дать, прогорите! Это я вам точно говорю!  
  
Мистер Хоббс так и не понял, угроза это была или просто такая у миссис Диббл манера общаться оказалась, а только с тех пор ни одна их встреча без хотя бы небольшого спора не обходилась.  
  
Один раз ей даже удалось заметно поколебать уверенность мистера Хоббса в собственной правоте. Было это во время спора о преимуществах американского государственного строя над британской монархией.  
  
— У нас всех важных лиц выбирают голосованием, и мэров, и сенаторов, и президентов! — горячился мистер Хоббс. — Всех по заслугам, а не по рождению. Хоть ты фермерский сын, а можешь стать во главе государства, лишь бы ума хватало! А у вас как? Какой граф есть, от такого уже никуда не деться, а простой народ никто и не слушает.  
— А у вас там слушают? — миссис Диббл источала скепсис.  
— А у нас слушают, еще как!  
— Это со сколькими же президентами и сенаторами вы лично, мистер Хоббс, разговаривали? Скольким мэрам руку пожимали?  
— А и пожал бы, если бы случай был, — спустя паузу, запальчиво произнес мистер Хоббс.  
— Ха! Значит, за столько лет, сколько там прожили, — ни разу? А здесь я уже раз пять видела, как вы с нашим старым графом беседуете, и один раз он вам даже руку пожимал, мне Томас рассказывал!  
  
Вот тут мистер Хоббс не нашелся с ответом. А миссис Диббл горделиво уперла руку в бок и выплыла себе из лавки, так ничего и не купив. Адская женщина, да мистер Хоббс и раньше знал, что от них всегда одни сложности.  
  
Однако же, какими бы упрямыми и необразованными ни были местные, а мистер Хоббс к ним привязался и чувствовал за них ответственность. И кто же, как не он, мог бы показать им преимущества американского подхода к делам управления? Особенно часто задумывался он об этом накануне четвертого июля, дня американской независимости. В результате этих размышлений и пришла ему в голову одна, без лишней скромности, блестящая идея.  
  
Что если уговорить англичан начать праздновать эту дату? Праздники-то все любят. Сначала праздновать приучатся, а потом и идеями равенства проникнутся. Только начинать надо было осторожно, с постепенностью и планомерностью.  
  
Мистер Хоббс, приняв решение, кивнул сам себе, деловито нахмурился и достал из конторки лист бумаги, чтобы написать объявление.  
  
Первой к нему в лавку ясным утром четвертого июля заглянула миссис Биккен.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Хоббс. Что это у вас тут на витрине написано? – подслеповато прищурилась она. — Не знаю, что это значит у вас в Америке, а я как будто читаю, что сегодня в вашей лавке можно бесплатно взять фунт конфет и печенья, да еще и пинту сидра?  
— Доброе утро, миссис Биккен, мэм. Все верно! Пожалуйте, выбирайте.  
  
Миссис Биккен перебрала все виды печенья, а выбор у мистера Хоббса был хороший, и ушла из лавки спустя четверть часа весьма довольная жизнью. По дороге разговорчивая миссис Биккен, видимо, рассказала о своем неслыханном утре в лавке мистера Хоббса всем встречным, потому что сразу вслед за этим покупатели повалили один за другим.  
  
Особенно старались мальчишки, и этим мистер Хоббс выдавал еще по яблоку и по горсти тянучек. В специальной конторской книге он старательно отмечал, кто из жителей у него побывал. К обеду в лавке отметились все жители Элсборо, кто не был занят днем на работе. С припозднившейся мисс Спрингс мистер Хоббс передал угощение для старой миссис Дуллитл, которая утратила былую прыткость и не каждый день доходила до магазина.  
  
— А это вам лорд Фаунтлерой сказал всем конфеты раздавать? — поинтересовался заглянувший в лавку мальчишка, сын плотника.  
— Если бы я с ним эту идею обсудил, он бы мне непременно сказал это сделать, — заверил его мистер Хоббс. — Я просто знаю, что ему эта идея очень понравится!  
— А у вас теперь каждый день так будет? — не унимался мальчишка.  
— Нет, каждый день — это, пожалуй, праздник перестанет ощущаться, — подумав, ответил мистер Хоббс. — Праздники не должны быть слишком частыми.  
— А разве же сегодня праздник?  
— Сегодня-то? Конечно, праздник! На-ка тебе еще имбирных пряников, беги, угостишь братишек.  
  
После обеда мистер Хоббс поручил лавку Боббинсу и его племяннице, поднялся к себе в спальню и переоделся во все чистое. А потом собрал заранее подготовленные угощения и вино, уложил в небольшую повозку и тронулся к графскому дому.  
  
Еще на крыльце его встретил радостный Седрик.  
— Это в честь четвертого июля, да? — просиял он. — Я знал, что вы будете праздновать, мистер Хоббс! Мы с Дорогой тоже празднуем, дедушка разрешил нам устроить особый обед.  
— А я вот для графа тоже принес особого вина.  
— О, он очень обрадуется! — уверенно заявил Седрик и повел мистера Хоббса за собой.  
  
Граф Доринкорт встретил мистера Хоббса насмешливым взглядом из-под густых бровей. И, по правде говоря, довольно равнодушно выслушал его сбивчивые поздравления.  
— И вы уверены, что это стоит праздновать? — осведомился он, жестом велев Томасу открыть принесенное мистером Хоббсом вино и наполнить бокалы.  
— Конечно, милорд! Если что и праздновать — то этот день!  
— И что же именно вы предлагаете праздновать мне? — спросил граф, приподнимая брови.  
Он как-то так чисто по-графски выделил слово «мне», что человека менее уверенного это, пожалуй, сбило бы с толку. Но мистер Хоббс был не таков.  
— Ну, как же, то, что вы — здесь, а мы — сами по себе там, — невозмутимо пояснил он.  
Граф иронично дернул усом и взял со столика бокал.  
— Что ж, за это: что мы — здесь, а вы — сами по себе где-то там, я, пожалуй, выпью, — согласился он.  
  
И даже если мистеру Хоббсу послышалась в его голосе усмешка, это его ничуть не расхолодило. Он праздновал с графом Доринкортом день независимости! Седрик сидел рядом, радостно улыбался и, сверкая глазами, рассказывал, какие на четвертое июля бывали шествия и фейерверки в Нью-Йорке. И граф даже кивнул на его вопрос, нельзя ли будет организовать что-нибудь подобное на следующий год в графском парке. Чего еще можно было желать?  
  
Возвратился в лавку мистер Хоббс очень довольный собой. Все, что он задумывал — удалось.  
Мистер Боббинс, встретивший его у прилавка, отчитался, рассказав, что за время его отсутствия в лавку за праздничным угощением зашло еще несколько человек, и все были очень рады такой неожиданной акции. Мистер Хоббс поставил чайник, чтобы после всех трудов наконец и самому отпраздновать любимый праздник в компании мистера Боббинса. Поставил на стол лучшее печенье и конфеты. И совершенно неожиданно понял, что ему немножечко грустно. Почему-то именно сейчас, под вечер такого удачного дня, накатила вдруг тоска по родному городу, по шествию в Нью-Йорке, по запаху барбекю и настоящим американским бисквитам. Мистер Хоббс украдкой вздохнул, стараясь снова настроиться на радостный лад.  
  
И тут, словно лучшего момента и подобрать было нельзя, дверь его лавки распахнулась, и на пороге появилась миссис Диббл. В руках она держала какой-то сверток. Мистер Хоббс вспомнил, что сегодня старшая дочь миссис Диббл заходила в лавку и взяла, как и все, печенье и фунт конфет. Тут же он понял, что, видимо, девушка сделала это без ведома матери, а вот теперь миссис Диббл пришла с пренебрежением вернуть угощение своему вечному оппоненту. Мистер Хоббс даже немного сжался за своим прилавком. Впрочем, Боббинс, присевший на ящики с консервами, сжался тоже.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Хоббс. Что ж, с праздником! — миссис Диббл довольно бережно положила свой сверток на прилавок. — Это вам, — пояснила она. — Яблочный пирог. Совсем вы, верно, заскучали тут без вашей Америки! Что у вас там принято в этот день готовить, я не знаю, но мои яблочные пироги хвалят все, кто их пробовал.  
— О… — мистер Хоббс почти успел привыкнуть, что эта женщина вечно ставила его в тупик. — Спасибо… Спасибо, миссис Диббл! Так неожиданно…  
— А что же вы думали, мы тут совсем не знаем мира и не поймем, что за праздник вы празднуете? — усмехнулась миссис Диббл и покинула лавку так же величественно, как и всегда.  
  
— Вот это да… — протянул мистер Боббинс минут через пять полной тишины. — А миссис Диббл ведь вдова.  
— Что? — мистер Хоббс посмотрел на приятеля с удивлением.  
— Вдова она, говорю. И женщина видная. Вы, мистер Хоббс, подумали бы — может, жениться на ней? А что, у нее лавка — и у вас лавка. Хорошее дело получится, всем выгода!  
— Да скажете тоже, мистер Боббинс! — отмахнулся мистер Хоббс и заторопился снять с огня давно уже закипевший чайник.  
  
Все-таки мистер Боббинс, хоть и был отличный собеседник, отличался некоторой узостью взглядов. Вот эти его разговоры про выгоду, например, были совсем неразумны и выдавали полное непонимание ситуации.  
  
Ведь если мистер Хоббс и женился бы на такой женщине, как миссис Диббл, то только и исключительно по любви.


End file.
